The Darkest Shadows
by Lily Lee
Summary: When Lily is forced to leave her home, the first place to go to is Tokyo,that by moving here her problems will be gone. What she doesn't know is that this area of the city has its own problems, as she runs into Izaya, Shizuo, and Celty. ADULT THEMES LATER
1. Chapter 1 part 1

**Ok welcome to my Durarara! fanfiction ^-^ this is a story that I've been thinking a lot about and one of the only reasons I guess its considered a fanfiction is because I used the characters from Durarara. So I really hope you all enjoy this. This is part one of Chapter 1. Part two will be up as soon as I get it typed up...eh...oh the joys of writing everything on paper and then having to type it all up...blech.. **

**Well On with the Story! Enjoy!**

_**The Darkest Shadows:**_

Author: Lily Lee

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters. I do own all OC's and the story line is completely original and is mine. Thank you that is all.**_

**Chapter 1**

She needed a new start. That's what this was. A new start. She didn't like to see it as running away, even though she knew it was. She had to get away though. Her life as well as many others was at stake because of her. If she didn't leave, who knows what could have happened.

Lily sat quietly in her train cabin, her feet propped up on the seat as her eyes watched the scenery go by. This was her fifth day traveling. Numerous flights, flight cancelations, and three train rides later, her she was. At least she was in Japan now. She was a long way from home, back in the U.S.A. where she lived in the Midwest. Wisconsin to be exact. Well, she lived there or in the Chicago area, depending on how she felt. If she wanted quiet she stayed in her cabin in Wisconsin. If she wanted the hustle and bustle, to just blend in, Chicago, Illinois it was. Lately though, is was never quiet, or just never seemed busy enough. Not since people found out what she was. That she was the cause of all the strange incidents.

Lily wasn't exactly normal. She was different. When she was a child, it was little things but as she hit her teenage years, things escaladed. She was powerful, and to say the least, dangerous. The worst part of it all though, was the blackouts. When she would do things and never remember. Yet she did it. She could remember clearly the one incident, where she set and animal testing facility on fire. There was no evidence of arson, or starters, no but there were witnesses that testified to seeing her shoot flames from her body. Her entire body lit up like this great fire and she walked right into the building. The said all the animals got out but over three hundred people were injured and hospitalized. Six of them dying in the fire. Yet, Lily had no recollection of the event itself. She knew about her abilities though. How she could control elements, the magic in her. Her numerous psychic abilities, and lately she found out something else. She was curious one night and went to a well known, tribal psychic who told her of her great powers. The older woman told her about the wolf soul in her body. She told Lily about how everyone has a true heart, as true soul and how hers was powerful. That she was a wolf at heart. Yet the elder woman was confused. She told Lily that the animal is more like a spirit guide, yet the wolf she sensed was actually part of Lily. That Lily herself was a wolf. Lily could remember the fear in her older woman's eyes as she said that Lily was nothing but trouble that this was demon magic. She started to screamed and tremble throwing holy water on her, yelling at her to leave, that may her soul rot in hell.

That was only one of the many times Lily received that reaction. That she was some demon hell spawn. Yet, Lily didn't understand. She didn't choose this. All these horrible things that were happening she didn't want it, but they happened. People started to recognize her and hatred built up against her. Even her own family thought she was a monster.

People started to hunt her. Police, government officials, her family even brought an exorcist into the house to rid her of the demon inside her. To no surprise nothing happened. Well…another black out happened, and when she woke up she found her hand around the priest's throat, holding him over the edge of a ten story building, police, firefighters and her family below, screaming for her to stop. She did. She remembered putting him down, and running, to her home, to take her things, money, and leave. She was nineteen at that time. For two years she lived on the run, in hiding until now at twenty one, she decided she had to leave. Not just the state, the country. She had to get as far away as possible. The first place to come to mind was Tokyo, Japan. A large city. She would just blend in. She would be able to hide.

So that's where it led her now. She sat quietly on the train; her long red hair tied back, her hazel eyes hidden behind closed eyes. She opened then though hearing the sot patter of rain on the window, and the sliding of her cabin door. She looked at the man standing in the doorway, "Can I help you?"

He stared at her, his features smooth, "I'm sorry to bother you...but...the people in my cabin were, getting a bit intimate…I…just needed somewhere to sit…" his eyes were soft and calm.

Lily looked at him, his face defined by his slight Asian features, yet he spoke almost clear English, "Sure…sit…" she turned away from him and looked out the window.

"Thank you Miss…" he moved into the cabin and shut the door, putting his bags down as he took a seat across from her, "You have no idea how grateful I am."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you…your welcome," she kept her eyes on the window, looking up at the moon, her body humming with life from its life force.

They were both quiet in the cabin, but Lily could feel the tension coming from him. This bundle of nerves as she looked out the corner of her eye at him, seeing him tap his foot softly, his hand adjusting his shirt, then putting them on his knees. She could smell the sweat on his clammy hand hands. Why was he so nervous?

"S-so…" he cleared his throat, "Where are you heading to Miss?" he looked at her red hair and soft white skin and couldn't help but admire her.

"Tokyo."

"Oh…" he smiled, "Same here, going back home. Why are you going? Business or pleasure?"

"Neither," she kept her answers short as she slowly turned her head to look at him.

"Neither?" he tilted his head, "Then why? You don't look like you're from around here. Where are you from Miss?"

Lily looked at him more, staring into his green eyes, "Why so many questions Mr.…?" she turned her body towards him.

"Oh! Gin Takawa, sorry, probably seems weird, I…just wanted to make some conversation with you…you are?" he held his hand out and nervously, when she didn't take his hand, put it back on his lap.

Her eyes were studying him, searching him for any reason for her to distrust him. No. She couldn't do that. She had to remember this was a new start. No one knew her. Besides, she looked different. Her hair was long and her physical changes were there as well, as the three tattoos. She nodded a little, "Lily Valseco…and I'm moving to Tokyo. I needed something different to get away, and I figured this was the farthest place I could get. So here I am."

Gin smiled and laughed a little, "Sounds a little like your running from something."

Lily's face got serious as she looked at him, "No, I just need to get away. There comes a time when you need to branch out, to find answers. This was my time."

"Ah, I see, I see…so…where are you originally from Miss. Valseco?" he put his hands one on top of the other and looked at her with curious yet friendly eyes.

Lily felt some of the tension leave her body, "The US. Born in Wisconsin, but I commuted a lot down to Chicago and other places. So I had no permanent home."

"Oh wow, you're a long way from your family then huh?" he moved a little closer on the edge of his seat.

Lily shook her head, "My family is dead. I have no family."

Gin's eyes got wide as he lightly bowed his head, "My apologizes. I didn't know."

"Its fine," she waved his apology off, "No worries, it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? But…your family…all of them died? How is that not a big deal for you?" his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Its just not. What happened happened and I can't do anything about it. All that's left to do is move on. What's in the past stays in the past. That's just how it is," she crossed her legs and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Wow…did it happen recently?" Gin asked.

"About two years ago. Like I said, it doesn't matter to me. My family and I weren't close," Lily glanced out the window as the train dipped into the subway train tunnels.

"Hmmm I suppose that would make it easier," he looked back up at her, "Is that one of the reasons you decided to leave?"

Lily nodded, "Like I said, I need a new start."

Gin nodded and looked out the window, "Looks like we'll be there soon."

Lily gave a slight nod, "Yeah looks like it."

"Miss. Valseco."

"Lily please…"she looked at his kind face as she watched him write something on a piece of paper and hand it to her. She looked at the paper, "What's this?"

Gin blushed a little and sat up straighter, "My number, email, and address. I figure if you ever need someone to show you around I could do it. I've lived in Tokyo my whole life."

Lily gave a light smiled as she put the paper in her pocket, "Thank you Gin that would be nice…" in all realities though she would probably never call him, but the gesture was kind none the less.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be stopping in the Tokyo platform in five minutes. Have your belongings together and enjoy your stay in Tokyo," chimed the woman's cheery voice over the speakers.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked at Gin, "I would hate to do that as a job," she stood up and started to gather her bags, looking over her shoulder when she felt a hand on her arm. Her body shaking seeing Gin's face.

"Thank you for your hospitality Lily. I enjoyed your company, really," he smiled and gave her arm a light squeeze.

At that moment thought, Lily felt him trust her and the images of his past flashed before her eyes. She saw the fire. His mother and father burning. The smell of their skin and the scream and pleas for help as he saved his younger brother and sister. Trying to go back in for his parents. The firefighters stopping him. She saw the burnt corpses of his parents being carried out. The funeral. The years of therapy, being placed into foster homes with his siblings.

"Lily?"

She shook her head and looked up at Gin, "Sorry, I…spaced out there."

He nodded and helped her stand up straight, "You alright?"

Lily nodded and shrugged her bags over her shoulder, "Just fine….thank you Gin," she looked at him for a moment before dashing out of the cabin to the now open station doors. Stepping out onto the platform. Her eyes looked around, seeing all the faces there. Some greeting loved ones, some getting ready to board the train. Lily slowly started to make her way into the crowd, getting bumped and shoved into different directions. So it was no surprise when she accidentally ran into someone, stumbling and dropping her bags.

"Shit!" she looked up at the dark haired boy and his honey blonde friend, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, people are just a bit crazy with the shoving…down…..here?" she stared at the blonde who was now crouched over looking at her straight in the face, "Apparently they don't know about personal space either…"

The blonde smiled, "Mikado, look at this! Your only here a few months and you have beautiful girls running into you left and right! So lucky!" the blonde reached down and pulled Lily up so she was standing.

Lily looked at the dark haired boy, "Your name is Mikado?"

"His name is Mikado Ryugamine, and I'm Kida Masaomi!" Kida smiled and looked at Mikado.

Lily's eyes got wide as she started to pick up her bags, "Well my apologizes Mikado, and Kia. I didn't mean to run into you like that."

Kida nudged Mikado's arm, "Don't be shy, and say something!"

Mikado could only stare though, his blue eyes watching here, "Its no problem at all miss."

"Yeah…again sorry!" Lily grabbed her last bag and took off.

"Wait don't go!" Kida raised his arm up, but brought it down slowly, groaning, "Mikado-kun, you need to learn not to scare off girls with your shyness."

"W-What?" Mikado looked over at his friend and stared confused.

**End of part 1**

**Ok well I hope you all liked it ^-^**

**Please Read and Review. Comments are loved and appreciated very much. Just don't flame it or be mean. I hate it when people are rude like that.**

**Ok again I hope you enjoyed and hopefully part 2 should be up soon**

**Lily: It better be...they all need to see my amazing awesome house ^-^**

**Oh be quiet lily...hehe**

**^-^ later everyone!**

**~Lily Lee**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Alright sorry that is took so long to get part 2 of chapter one up. I've been super busy lately, with school and now with working as the makeup artist and actress at the Haunted House at our fair grounds. Its keeping me pretty busy. Well anyways. Here is part 2. Enjoy ^-^**

_**The Darkest Shadows:**_

Author: Lily Lee

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters. I do own all OC's and the story line is completely original and is mine. Thank you that is all.**_

Lily had eventually made it out of the subway station and outside. The air was cool with that after smell of rain in the air. She looked around and watched all the people walking around. Her eyes locking on to people with strange color coordination's, the word 'gang' appeared in her head. Yes, she remembered now. She had read up on local news in the area; the uprising in gang reports and one in specific being the Dollars. She didn't understand what the fuss was about. It was just a bunch of wanna be gangsters, from what it seemed like.

What she did know though was she needed to find her apartment. That was one thing she did do before moving here. She promised herself she would try and make a life here. So to make sure she did, she bought an apartment, and to make it permanent, to give her a job, she bought a large old building, and after sketching out designs, making plans, she hired people to fix the place up, decorate it, and turn it into one of the biggest clubs in Tokyo. That was six months ago. The contractors told her it would be done before she moved here. She couldn't help but feel a bit excited about it, but knew she would have to wait until morning to go and get the keys to her building. Until there it was time for her to see this apartment she's been paying for, for the last six months.

At the sight of a taxi she raised her arm and saw as it stopped for her. The man opened her window and looked at her with kind eyes, "Where can I take you?"

Lily smiled at the old man and got in putting her bags on the seats next to her, "I'm not sure where it is but the address is 1313 North Kain Street? It's a big apartment building there."

"Oh yes, yes, I know where that is. A granddaughter of mine lives there and it's only a fifteen minutes drive from here."

Lily again smiled, "Thank you, here's you pay in advance," She pulled the money out of her pocket grateful. She got her money exchange months ago.

The man took it and looked, "Ok, there's extra here miss."

"Keep it," Lily waved his hand away.

The man smiled and started to drive, "You know, this is a great place to move. My granddaughter says they've been working on one of the old buildings down there for the last six months. I guess it's supposed to be the largest club in Tokyo or Japan itself. I'm sure a young girl like you could be excited for that as well."

Lily nodded and looked out the window, "I suppose I would be."

The old man laughed, "You should meet my granddaughter, I'm sure you two would get along well."

Lily again smiled at him and nodded, "I'm sure I'll run into her if she lives in my building."

"Speaking of building here we are sweetheart."

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of a large fifteen story apartment building, right in the heart of Tokyo. Lily's eyes got wide, "Wow."

"Yep, it's a nice place, would you like to help with your bags miss?" he looked at her over the seat, "Wow, what lovely hair you have miss…?"

"Lillian, I'm Lily…" her voice sounded distant as she stared at the building, grabbing her bags and getting out of the car and closing the door, "Thank you again sir," She walked onto the side walk and grinned as she walked over to the building's front doors, stepping inside.

The first things she noticed was how well kept everything was. The walls smooth and the floors squeaky clean. Everything had this rich feel to it. The next thing she noticed was the middle aged woman sitting at the front desk. She had short dark black hair, and her eyes were like charcoal. She wasn't too tall looking, yet not exactly short. Her face sharp as she looked at Lily, "Can I help you miss?"

Lily shivered a little at her voice, "Yes my name is Lily Valseco. I'm here about my apartment."

The woman's eyes got wide, stretching her skin, "Miss Valseco, it's about time I saw your face. You know for paying for such and expensive apartment you think you would be living in it. I mean I saw you had people even decorate it for you as well."

Lily nodded at the woman, "Yeah, it took a while longer than I thought for me to get here. My apologizes miss…?"

"Kanaishi…Ms. Kanaishi…I take care of whatever you need from me down here," The woman got up out of her chair and grabbed a key out of a red box, "This is your apartment key, and you already paid the rent for the next two months correct?"

Lily took the key from her, "Yes, that's correct. Which floor is my apartment?"

"The top floor as you requested. The large complex that covers the top floor correct?" she looked at her putting her glasses on.

"Yes that's correct, thank you Ms. Kanaishi," Lily gave her a slight smiled and walked over to the elevator with her bags and got in, pressing the fifteenth floor. She stood there until the door dinged and opened up to a small hall with one door. With her grin in place she unlocked the door and walked in gasping at the sight.

"Wow…"she dropped her bags and shut the door locking it.

The room looked just like she imagined but better. The glass coffee table with the large sofa facing the fire place with the large plasma screen TV about that. The rug under her feet warm. She looked at the windows and saw the balcony and smiled. She had the best view of Tokyo.

It was then a mad dash around the place. Her bedroom decorated in gold, emerald green, and black. Her bathroom gold accented. The study, small library, art room, kitchen, living room and guest room, all as she wanted. The left wing of the apartment a small workout area with windows facing the city and on the balcony the hot tub.

Lily jumped up letting out a hoot of joy. The girl may have been disowned by her family but she was not broke in any manner. Sure…it may have been horrible how she got some of her money at times, but none the less she had it.

"Yes…mine…all of it mine…" she slipped her socks off, her clothes next as she laid down on the shag rug letting it warm her skin, "So good…" she laid there for a moment before taking her dirty clothes to her room and throwing them in a hamper, grabbing a clean red towel off the rack and heading into the bathroom. A shower. She let a sigh out as the warm water washed over her skin, warming her body even more. The shampoo and conditioner making her hair smell like cherry blossoms. She wrapped the towel around her getting out of the shower. Her head was all fuzzy and warm as she emptied her bags, moving in. This was her new home. That way she wanted. Her money, her things. It was all hers. That's what she was thinking as she pulled on a red silk gown and crawled into her bed, falling into a blissful sleep.

**Ok well I hope you all liked it. I should have the next part up soon. Please Review, I love hearing from people. Just don't flame. Its not very nice. Sorry if this is so short but I have this set up in parts for you to read. I hope you like it though still. **

**Thanks much!**

**~Lily Lee**


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

**Ok so I managed to get the rest of what I had written typed out. Yay me! But now that means for all of you, you have to wait for me to actually write more. This is part 1 of chapter 2. There are more characters introduced into this chapter so I hope you enjoy. ^-^**

**Also...don't forget to read what I say at the bottom. There is a surprise there this time. ^_^**

_**The Darkest Shadows:**_

Author: Lily Lee

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of the characters. I do own all OC's and the story line is completely original and is mine. Thank you that is all.**_

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Lily woke with a clear head. Her body felt refreshed and all the aches from having to sleep on plains and trains were now gone. She slowly stretched her long body out, lying on her stomach, listening to the grumble coming from it.

"…Food…I need food," she opened her eyes and looked around remembering where she was. The room was warm as she snuggled more into the covers. She didn't want to get up. She just wanted to stay right here. That was until she heard her stomach growl again.

"Ok, I'm up…" she moved her legs over the bed and sat up, stretching her back out, "Food…need food…" she slowly stood up dragging her feet into the kitchen and to the fridge. Yet when she opened it, it was empty, "Oh yeah…need to go shopping," she moved over to the wipe board and wrote down on it 'shopping for FOOD'.

She sighed as she dragged herself back into her room, grabbing a cute part of red lacey boy shorts and a red bra. Then grabbed a pair of light jeans and a red and black blouse that tied as a halter around her neck. Once with her clothes in hand, she slowly moved into the bathroom, taking a nice warm shower, then getting dressed.

Her eyes were bright through as she slipped on a pair of black flats, her debit card in her pocket along with some cash and ID, "…food…ehhh…" she slowly grabbed her keys and stretched looking at herself in the mirror quick. She looked good. Her light makeup on and her hair hanging down her back, "Ok, let's ok," she smiled a little and left her apartment locking the door behind her before getting in the elevator.

She figured the ride would be fast and quick all by herself enjoying the silence, but she was mistaken as the elevator stopped on the twelfth floor, a happy looking girl stepping on.

The girl smiled a little, her face radiant with almost flawless features, "Good morning! I've never seen you here before. Oh! You must be the owner of the fifteenth floor right?"

Lily's eyes got wide and nodded, staring at the perky girl, "yeah…I'm Lily Valseco…you…you wouldn't happen to be the granddaughter of a certain taxi driver would you?"

The girl laughed and nodded, "Oh, gramps, he always talks about me, I'm Sandi Awa, nice to meet you Lily!" Sandi hand medium length black hair, with a layer of hot pink underneath, her eyes a dark green. She wasn't too tall either. She was cute though. A bundle of cute.

Lily smiled a little, "Nice to meet you Sandi. Yeah your grandfather kept saying how you were excited about the new club? I'm guessing you're like…twenty one?"

Sandi nodded and grinned, "Yeah I'm so excited to go! I heard the names is going to be called 'The Death Flower' that's so cool! What is the death flower anyways though?" She tilted her head looking at Lily.

"A Lily…and yes it's called 'The Death Flower'…it's my club," Lily smiled a little proud that her club was making word around the city.

Sandi's eyes almost popped out of her head, "Whoa, no way! Are you serious? You're the mysterious owner of the fifteenth floor and the new club! No fucking way!" She was practically bouncing on her toes with excitement as her eyes beamed at Lily.

Lily gave a slight nod and flinched as Sandi screamed, grabbing Lily's arm and towing her out of the elevator at the first floor, "W-What is it?"

"Lily your amazing! This is amazing! I'm living in the same building as the owner of the biggest club in Tokyo or Japan itself! This is so cool!" she giggled a little and looked at Lily, "So…where are you going right now?"

Lily blinked staring, "Well…I have to go pick up my car, and then grocery shopping."

Sandi smiled, "Awesome, can we maybe meet up later? Do you have a cell phone? I can give you my number and I could get yours and ah…breathe…"she took a deep breath and smiled.

Lily laughed, "Yeah I have a cell phone. Here, put your number in and I'll put mine in yours," she handed Sandi her phone and Sandi gave hers to Lily. After exchanging numbers and giving back each other's phones, Sandi left, leaving Lily out of breath standing alone outside the building.

"Jeeze, so my energy," she sighed and started to walk down the street, looking at all the buildings, looking for a good place to eat, her stomach rumbling.

She kept her eyes open as she walked by a group of guys sitting in an alley, red head bands on each of them, whistling at her.

"Hey baby, come meet a real man!"

Lily rolled her eyes and kept walking. She was glad she wore flats because man, her hot seven inch heels would have been a pain walking in. She sighed as she crossed one of the streets, her stomach again grumbling, "Eh…really need food."

"Russian Sushi! Fresh Sushi, the best you'll have!"

Lily looked at the large man in front of her. His skin was chocolate brown, but his accent Russian yet he looked a little Japanese as well. The man looked down at Lily and smiled, "Why hello there, would you like to try our Russian Sushi? You'll have nothing like it," he smiled his big warm brown eyes locked on her.

Lily couldn't help but smile, "Actually I would love to. It's about lunch time anyway and sushi sounds good."

The man smiled, "Wonderful! My name is Simon by the way. You look new, I've never seen you around and I know faces very well," he led her inside, his hand lightly on her back.

"Yeah…" Lily nodded looking around the restaurant, the smells divine, "I just moved here. I'm Lillian Valseco; I own the fifteenth floor apartment on Kain Street."

"Oh, wow, that's quite and expensive building to live in and you own the whole top floor! No one has owned that yet," he laughed a little, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were the owner of that big new club down here."

Lily smiled, "I am the owner."

He laughed, "I just knew it, come, come, sit down here!" he took her arm and placed her at the sushi bar next to a table of three younger boys, a girl, and two men. Her eyes drifted over to them and went wide recognizing two of the boys as Kida and Mikado. Simon smiled and looked at Lily, "what would you like Lily-san?" he leaned over the counter staring at her pretty face.

Lily blinked, "Umm…whatever is good. I'm starving."

Simon nodded and smiled, "Ok then! Be right back!"

Lily watched him walk away and tried to hide her face with her hand so the boys wouldn't see her.

"Oh! Mikado look! It's you!" Kida leaned back on his seat his eyes beaming at Lily.

Mikado had casually looked over and blushed as he recognized the redhead. Kida elbowing the other boy and the man, "See that's the girl I was telling you about! See?" the blonde laughed and gave a friendly wave to Lily, "Good afternoon!"

Lily tried to smiled as she looked at the eager boy, his friends staring at her, "H-Hi there…sorry again about last night."

Kida waved it off and grinned, "No problem at all, you made our night! Come sit with us here on the booth! We insist!" he was standing up and moving out of the long booth seat scooting past Mikado. Lily could only stare as he walked right up to her and grabbed her wrist pulling her with him to his table.

Simon was smiled as this sight as he prepared her meals, "Lily-san it's alright Masaomi-kun means no harm!"

Lily looked at Simon then back at Kida who was now sitting patting the spot next to him. "Sure, why not," she smiled a little and sat down. She looked at Mikado who was sitting next to Kida, "Again, I'm sorry about ramming into you like that Mikado."

Mikado nodded, "It's alright no harm done."

The older man couldn't stop staring. Her skin was smooth and creamy, her hair long and red with bright hazel eyes. She was gorgeous.

"Well this is our friend Walker, and Erica!" Kida pointed to Walker, who was smiling at her, his light brown hair tousled, compared to Erica's pulled back black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hi," she smiled at the two and looked over at the men, "Umm…you two are…guardians?"

The one man laughed, his hair a little long with dark eyes, "No, friends. I'm Saburo Togusa."

Lily gave him a little smiled and looked at the other man, "What about you?"

He was different. You could tell his hair was dark even beneath his cap, but his face was…handsome. Just like the rest of them but a little more. "Kyohei Kadota, no, we're just friends," his voice was low but calm as he spoke.

"Oh…" Lily leaned back a little and crossed her legs, "So I supposed you're all the same age then?" she looked at all of them with curious eyes.

Kida laughed, "No, no, Mikado and I are eighteen. Erica and Walker nineteen, and Kyohei and Saburo twenty-five. What about you red?" he touched her hair and tugged a little, "What's your name and how old are you? Better yet, why are you here?"

Lily stared wide eyed at him, "My name is Lillian Valseco. I prefer Lily though. I'm twenty-one years old. I moved here from the USA, Wisconsin or Illinois to be exact, and I'm here to get a new start on things. I own a rich apartment, and I own the new club that's being opened," she managed to whip it all out at them and watched as they stared at her.

Saburo leaned on the table, "you own that new club?"

Lily nodded.

"Your name is Lily? It's so pretty," Erica smiled.

Lily nodded.

"You're amazing! Fantastic! Gorgeous!" Kida grabbed her face and kissed her cheek, her face going slightly red, "And she blushes!"

"Here's your food Lily-san," Simon walked up to her carrying a large tray of all different types of food, and then walked away.

Lily looked at the food in front of her, her eyes going wide, "There's…so much here. It all looks so good."

Kida nodded and pointed to the bowl of noodles with broth and vegetables, "Eat that, you won't regret it."

Lily grabbed her chopsticks, picked up a California roll, dipping it into the soy sauce and then eating it. Her taste buds sighing with relief at the flavor. Mikado watched her as she started to try a little bit of everything. See as she liked some and not so much others. Either way she never spit anything out. His eyes going wide watching her eat a piece of eel.

Lily sighed as she sat back, "Ok…beyond full, you guys can have whatever you want," she said pushing the food at them.

Kida smiled and took the rest of the noodles, "Thank you Lily-san!"

Everyone else grabbing something and eating. Lily looked at Simon, watching him bring the bill over, "Thanks Simon, here," she paid him full in cash, and stood up.

"Ah, hey where are you going?" Saburo looked up at Lily.

"I have some things to do," Lily's face was calm as her red hair fell around her face, "Need to do some shopping."

Walker leaned on his elbows, "But you didn't park a car. I saw you walk across the street from the window."

"I know, I have to go pick up my car, but I'm not sure if it's ready or not. So…I'm walking," she smiled slightly and gave a little wave at them, "See you later. Thanks Simon for the food!" she walked slowly out of the restaurant and back onto the busy street.

"Wait Lily-san!"

Lily looked over at Mikado, who was running over to her, "you forgot your phone on the table," he stuck his hand out, her phone in his palm.

"Oh…" he face was surprised, "Thanks Mikado," she took her phone back, putting it in her pocket.

Mikado stood there and looked at her realizing he was maybe an inch shorter than her, "Do you want some help with your shopping? I can show you all the grocery stores and were to get good deals," his blue eyes were bright as he watched her.

Lily smiled softly, "Sure, why not, some help would be nice. Besides, I could use some help finding an actual store or something."

Mikado smiled, "C-Cool! Come on, this way," he took her arm and gave her a light tug, "You get most stuff from the markets, but the stores have all your boxed and canned goods."

They walked across the street over to a market where Lily bought fresh fruit, vegetables, fish and some meat.

"See what I mean, they have lots of good stuff at the markets and its well priced," Mikado looked at Lily giving her a warm smile.

"Yeah I see what you mean," Lily gave a light laugh looking at the boy. He was cute actually. The more she looked at him. His dark hair and kind blue eyes. He was nicely built for a boy his age, and well he seemed like a genuine person, "So…where are your parents? I mean, I know your and adult and not much younger than me but…where are they?"

"Oh well, they live in New York, in the USA, but I wanted to live here for a long time, to see my old friend Kida…so they sent me here. So I live alone in my own apartment," he gave a little nod and smiled, "But I'm alright though. I get by."

Lily smiled and took his arm locking it with hers, "Well I commend you for that Mikado."

Mikado blushed at the contact and the question that have been in his mind all day came out in a blur, "Would you ever date anyone younger than you?" his blue eyes stayed locked on her as she stopped walking to look at him.

A smiled slowly spread across her lips, "yes I would, and I have before. I've also dated people older than me. Age is just a number if you ask me. Why do you ask Mikado?" she smiled knowing why he asked. He was just too cute, she had to tease him.

"Oh, n-no reason Lily-san, just wondering," Mikado blushed, "Come on the store is right here," he pulled her along into the store.

Lily shopped as fast as she could, the two of them carrying all the bags, weighing them down. "Ok taxi time," Lily sighed and waved a taxi over, seeing the familiar face of the old man, "Well, hi there again."

The old man smiled at the two, "Good morning Lily, and Mikado nice to see you as well. Back to your apartment Miss Lily?"

Lily nodded as they put all the groceries into the trunk, "Yes thank you. Come on Mikado," she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the cab with her.

(**end part 1)**

**ok so part one is now done. I hope you all liked it. Please review! I love to read what you all think.**

**Also here is the deal. My little treat for the first two people to review my story.**

**I will be writing a one-shot of your choice. It can be anything you want. I have no limits or restrictions as to what I will write. I just need to know what I'm basing it off of for you. But I will do it.**

**So review people! or no treats for you!**

**also..I'll try and get the next part up as soon as I can. I'm busy with school and well, school is more important. no offense it just is.**

**~Lily Lee**


End file.
